Princess Yuna
' Princess Yuna,' "Yuna" is the daughter of Hiro and Princess Luna, Cousin of Prince Blueblood, Princess Cadance, & Shining Armor, Niece of Princess Celestia, and Princess Skyla's first cousin once removed. And Snowdrop and Prince Isamu's older sister. Bio Yuna is a night filly, she was born years ago. She is Skyla's cousin, and Snowdrop's older sister. 11 years after she was born, Lockdown had returned from the dead and he captured her and Skyla. Our heroes then resurrect Princess Luna's old friend, Snowdrop and set off to chase down Lockdown. On board his ship, they rescued the foals, but the Pokemon are caught by Lockdown by messing with the controls. Then our heroes then battled Lockdown, while Optimus paralyzes him. Then Mucker ties a mini rokett on him Personality Yuna is sometimes very playful, but when it comes to saving the world, she doesn't waste a minute. She will very far and high to save the world and even takes risks if needed. She is very loyal to her family, and when one member of it is trouble, Yuna won't stop at anything to save them, even if it means risking her life. And unlike her cousin Skyla, she is very brave and is not afraid. But would try to protect her cousin and help her be brave. Relationship with Dusty Princess Yuna have been best friends with Dusty Crophopper ever since he joined her on her own adventure. Relationship with Tigatron and Airazor In Rise of the Maximals Part 1 and 2, Princess Yuna has been like a Niece to Tigatron and Airazor ever since they first met and Optimus Primal granted them to stay with her as her guardians as he became Prince Edmond's, Silverbolt and Blackarachnia became Josephine's and Rhinox became one of Daffodil's and Optimus puts Cheetor in charge of the Maximals and Dinobot honored it. Relationship with Elsa In The New Princess, Princess Luna and Hiro grant Elsa the privilege to be Yuna's godmother. Elsa loves Yuna like she's her own daughter and then when Snowdrop was adopted, Elsa was now in great happiness, Especially after Isamu was born. Elsa will do anything to protect her godchildren, even if it means risking her life. One example is where Zeebad the evil ice wizard arrives in Equestria plotting to get revenge on Thomas and Twilight Sparkle. Zeebad starts his attack by freezing most of Equestria but when he arrives outside Canterlot he's surprised to see some nice ice work done in the town. Meanwhile, a lot of the equines are trying to talk Elsa into battling Zeebad but Elsa refuses because she doesn't wanna use her ice powers for something so intense. When the wizard confronts the royals, he freezes Thomas and Twilight Sparkle in vengeance for defeating him. Then he traps the Princesses and Hiro inside an ice prison. Yuna and Snowdrop try to stop him but he injures the 2 badly with an ice blast. This is the final straw for Elsa, she then vows to Zeebad that she'll get him for hurting her godchildren. Elsa knows that she isn't powerful enough to take on Zeebad so Princess Celestia provides with with a way for her powers to get increased, Zeebad then takes all the blue energy crystals and the Crystal heart and starts his ritual to freeze the sun. Elsa then confronts the ice wizard. The 2 have an intense battle firing ice blasts of many kinds at each other, with the love of her godchildren on her side, Elsa defeats Zeebad and sends him back to his prison. Yuna and Snowdrop recover from Zeebad's blast and Thomas and Twi thaw out. In honor of defeating the evil ice wizard, Elsa along with Anna are granted the privilege to be alicorns when she wants to be. Trivia *Princess Yuna will meet Team Robot someday in the near future. *Princess Yuna was born in The New Princess. *Princess Yuna was also great friends with The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo), Dusty Crophopper and the Skarloey engines. *Yuna is deputized an Appleloosan Ranger in Yuna's Lone Ranger Adventure Part 1. Gallery Princes Yuna (Newborn foal).jpg|Princess Yuna as a newborn foal Princess Yuna (1 month old).png|Princess Yuna as a 1 month old foal Princess Yuna (Teenager).png|Princess Yuna as a Teenager Princess Yuna 2.png Yuna.png Yuna Appleloosan Ranger.png|Yuna Appleloosan Ranger Princess Yuna, Tigatron and Airazor.png|Princess Yuna, Tigatron and Airazor Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Ponies Category:PRINCESSES Category:Daughters Category:Nieces Category:Cousins Category:Kids Category:Alicorns Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures allies Category:Jimmy Neutron's Adventures allies Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Females Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Twilight Sparkle's Family Category:Yuna's classmates Category:The Ghost Train Busters Club members Category:Sisters Category:Unicorns Category:Gunners Category:Rarity's Family Category:Princess Luna's family Category:Police/Sheriffs Category:Pure of Heart Category:Peacemaker Category:Loyal Hearted Category:Princess Yuna's group Category:Roary and Theodore's Adventures allies Category:Autobots Category:Supporters of the Cutie Mark Crusaders